A Dark Star
by left4dead321
Summary: A victim to dark eco Anthony was transported to Japan can he control his dark powers or will they destroy him. If you played Jak and Daxter the characters won't have long ears.
1. A dark eco freak

I don't own anything I'm just writing.

The cargo ship was flying towards Japan with it's prisoner inside. Who am where am I going what happened why can't I remember anything? The dark Eco victim thought as he looked around his cargo hold." Hey dark Eco freak we're about to land to your destination, we'll escort you to your new home,and your new school got that Eco freak!" The Crimson guard said."Excuse me but do you know who I am?" The dark Eco victim asked."Your name is Anthony that's all your file said." The Crimson guard said in a cold voice."What happened to me?...Why am I here?" Anthony asked now knowing his first name. "Your a dark Eco freak...In the experiments you were suppose to die not absorb the Eco." The Crimson guard answer the sixteen year old."What is dark Eco?" Anthony asked getting tired of this question and answer game."It just makes you into a monster." The Crimson guard said. It wasn't long before the cargo ship landed where the two Crimson guards escort the dark Eco prisoner to his new home."There's your house but first we'll go to the school so you could apply." The Crimson guard that never talked to him said as they walked past the two story house.

"I thought You just have to register I didn't know I had to take a test!" Anthony said hating the idea of taking a test. "Tough then you think we'll go easy on just because your still a kid well hell no dark Eco freak." The grumpy Crimson guard said. The three arrived at Ryoo High school as Anthony referred it since he couldn't read the sign."Excuse me but we would like to register our cousin to Ryoo High school." The Crimson guard said lying about Anthony being his cousin."Alright all he needs to do is pass the entrance test." The principle said handing the young man the test."You can take it in the library it's just down the hall." The principle said pointing towards the library. Anthony entered the library and took his entrance test it only took one hour for him even if the whole test was in Japanese Anthony instantly got a custom to reading in Japanese."Your done already well your fast now aren't you." The principle said hoping that he got all the answers right."So is he registered or not?" The Crimson guard asked getting inpatient. I'll call your house this weekend if you passed now what's your phone number or email account?" The principle asked."It's !#$%**& or if you want to just mail it since Anthony doesn't have a email address his address is #$$%&* " The Crimson said trying his best not to call the kid Eco freak."Okay well good bye then I hope I see you here during this school year." The principle said as the three left."Okay freak go home were leaving you on your own for now." The Crimson guard said as he left in the cargo ship. Well might as well listen to him I have nothing better to do. Anthony thought as he walked down the street looking at the sights and some signs that had neon lights.

"Yutaka wait we can't run as fast as you!" Patty said as Yutaka ran towards the crosswalk."Yutaka wait look both ways before crossing!" Minami said as loud as her voice could get. But it was too late Yutaka ran right into the street while a speeding car was in seconds away from the small girl. Anthony ended up going into dark Eco form and rushed towards the car he placed one hand on the hood and the car stopped instantly."Oh my god that is perfect for me to draw!" Hiyori said before Anthony threw the car half way across the city. What did I just do...I better leave. Anthony thought as he made a hasty retreat into a dark alley."Wait wait I just wanted to say...aw." Yutaka voice could be heard for miles."What just happened why did I transform into that thing?" Anthony asked himself even though he dosen't know why to begin with."Yutaka be more careful you almost gave us a heart attack!" Patty said as the four walked down the sidewalk Anthony emerged from the alley as soon as he was sure he wasn't that thing."Huh...um excuse me sir." Yutaka asked Anthony."Um me right?" Anthony wasn't sure so he asked."Yeah I have a question are you the guy who threw that car?" Yutaka asked while her friends gave a awkward look." Me throw a car... I don't really think that's possible." Anthony said as he scratched his head."Oh well why did you come out of a alley?" Yutaka asked getting curious."I just got lost I was heading home and I must of took a wrong turn." Anthony lied to the small girl."Oh sorry for bothering you then." Yutaka said feeling bad."No it's fine but I should be going home now." Anthony said as he left the four girls."So Yutaka do you like him?" Patty asked the small girl."No why would you ask that!" The smaller girl said defending herself."Aw does Yutaka have a crush?" Hiyori asked joining in the fun."Will you two leave Yutaka alone." Minami yelled for the first time ever,her friends were shocked that she yelled and at them."Sorry Minami,and sorry Yutaka." The two otakus said after getting yelled at.

Now that was too close Anthony thought as he entered his house it was in perfect condition clean it had five bedrooms,three baths,and a big backyard. "This place is huge." Anthony said as he explored his new house. He went to sleep hours later. Anthony woke up at seven he decided to spend the day at the park a few blocks away from his home. He arrived at the park in thirty minutes."Beat this stupid dog!" A male voice said while two other males were following his orders."Hey don't beat up that poor dog what the hell is your problem!" Anthony said as he walked up to the three males with metal bats."What are you going to do then?" The blond haired boy asked who started to circle Anthony."Yeah what are you going to do?" The red head asked following the blond." So are you going to do anything or just stand...there?" The leader hesitated as Anthony turned into his dark form more voluntary. The blond tried to hit Anthony with the metal bat but ended up being thrown across the park. The red head tried to hit Anthony below the belt but it failed miserably as he ended up in a tree. The leader ran off learning from his friends mistakes that Anthony couldn't be beat."Hey doggy you alright." Anthony asked the bruised dog only to get whimpers for a response. Anthony picked up the dog and decided to take the poor dog to a vet.

At Minami's house."Hey mom have you seen Cheery I haven't seen her all day?" The green haired girl asked her mother. "No I haven't dear don't worry I'm sure she'll come back."Her mother responded."Don't worry Minami I'm sure Cherry would come home soon." Yutaka said slightly hugging her friend. Hiyori and Patty were both day dreaming another Yuri scene. The phone started to ring and Minami answered almost the second it rang."Hello this is the Iwasaki residents." Minami said to the caller."Yes do you own a white dog?" The voice on the other end asked."Yes who's asking?" Minami asked curious. "Well a boy came by the vet holding a bruised dog and we found the collar at the park the boy said and the address was on it to sum it all up are you missing a dog?" The rookie asked."You have my dog which veterinarian?" Minami asked."The one down Maple avenue." The rookie said before Minami hung up."Mom drive me to Maple avenue!" Minami said slightly yelling."What why Minami?" Her mother asked confused."Cherry is at the vet!" Minami answered her mom. Everybody left the house hold to the veterinarians.

At the veterinarians. "Now don't worry girl you'll find your home." Anthony said as he patted the head of the recovered dog. Minami burst through the front doors."Cherry here girl." Minami called out in her loudest voice, As the calls became louder the dog's ears twitch."Hey Cherry I think your owner is calling." Anthony told the awakening dog. Cherry walked near Anthony's legs until she saw her owner."There you go Cherry you be a good dog." Anthony said as he watched the dog run by her owner's legs."Thank you for saving my dog." Minami said as she patted her dog's head."It's okay I couldn't let those bastards beat up a dog Anthony said before leaving."It's that boy again is this just a coincidence or was this meant to happen." Yutaka said silently. Anthony went home tired from using his powers.

The address part and phone number was censored I really don't have a idea for it so please don't comment about I know it doesn't make much sense but that's all I came up with


	2. A Lazy weekend

Saturday 8:35 am.

Anthony woke up still tired from using his powers yesterday."Damn I'm still tired." Anthony said waking up weak he got up to eat cereal,and turned on the television. "We just got a report the sightings of a monster later yesterday at 6:30 pm, and 6:50 pm if anybody sees this monster take him down." The news reporter said before Anthony turned off television. "Great that's so damn great now people want me dead!" Anthony said after watching the news. The phone started to ring Anthony walked over and picked it up. "Hello this is Anthony may I ask who's calling?" Anthony asked hoping it was good news. "Hello Anthony this is officially your new Principle congrats!" The principle of Ryoo high school said over the phone."Thank you for calling sir I'll do my best." Anthony said before he hung up."I think I should celebrate." Anthony said as he took a map of the city to find a good caf'e or any place to eat..

Anthony decided to go to a bed in breakfast since he had a craving for pancakes. "Are you ready to order sir?" The waitress asked. "Yes I'll just have some pancakes with a cup of black coffee". Anthony said still feeling like crap. "Okay sir your meal will be ready in fifteen minutes." The waitress said as she left. Four girls entered the bed and breakfast."Hey Yutaka isn't that the boy you were hitting on yesterday?" Hiyori said pointing at Anthony's back. "Aw is Yutaka turning into a stalker?" Patty said joking. "Stop doing that you two and leave Yutaka alone." Minami said as she sat down."Thank you Minami". Yutaka said sitting down. The past fifteen Anthony was spaced out still tired. Damn that power will kill me if I'm not careful. Anthony thought as he got his food. "Come on let's pay and leave". Hiyori said having a bad feeling in her stomach. Five strangers with ski mask walked into the bed and breakfast. "Everybody get on the ground this is a robbery all except these four." The robber said pointing to the four Ryoo High school students. "What do you want?" Yutaka asked scared. "How about you just suck on our..." The robber stopped as he saw Anthony walking towards him. "I suggest that you leave them alone or else." Anthony said in a cold voice. "What are you going to do I have the gun smart ass." The robber said confidant. "So that's how it's going to be then...fine but I warned you." Anthony said as the robbers pointed a gun at his forehead, and literally scaring the crap out of the four girls. Anthony turned into his dark form as soon as the robbers started to shoot at him. "Now die you perverted bastards!" Anthony said as he blasted all of the robbers against the wall probably killing some of them. "Ah...ah...ah my head hurts so bad." Anthony said as he turned back to normal. "You little bastard you killed my friends now it's your turn!" The robber said as he knocked Anthony on the ground then the robber looked at Yutaka. "Come here suck it or you or your friends die!" The robber said as he walked towards the small girl. "You son of a bitch!" Anthony said as his arm went through the robber,he was only half turned part of him was normal while another was his dark form. "Burn in hell!" Anthony said as he threw the robber into a portal that appeared after he said hell. Anthony passed out from the use of his new powers."Everybody freeze!" a police women said as she ran in with a gun." Hi Onii Chan!" Yutaka said as she ran for a hug. "Hi Yutaka now is not the time this boy is the monster!" Yui said as she pointed the gun at the nearly out cold boy. "I'm not going to die like this." Anthony said as he slowly got up."Freeze now or I'll shoot!" Yui pointed the gun at Anthony's head."Onii Chan don't kill him please he save us,and he protected us as well!" Yutaka said while her friends watch the whole events with terrified expressions."For you I won't shoot him...What are you doing?" Yui asked after Anthony leaned on her and Yutaka,he didn't respond this was scaring all the girls,then he fell to the ground asleep."We should get him out of here." Minami said as she grabbed the boy's arms."Yeah we can't just leave him out here." Yui said as she grabbed his legs. Anthony was rush to the hospital.

Anthony woke up in the hospital a day later he felt better,but he didn't remember how he got there in the first place."Okay where the hell am I?" Anthony said as he got up from his bed."You know you should get some rest." A small girl said as she entered the room."How did I get here in the first place?" Anthony asked before he saw a police women walk in."You passed out after fighting off those robbers. "The police women said as she looked at the sixteen year old boy."Oh right now I remember." Anthony said as he sat back down."Does this mean I'm going to jail?" Anthony asked ready to accept his fate."No you were protecting four high school girls who were about to get raped I'll let you off the hook for that." Yui said as she ruffled the boy's spiky hair."Why did you stay I'm mean you could have leave." Anthony said pointing out the obvious."Well someone needs to sign your release form for you since I can't get a hold of your parents where are they?" Yui asked noticing how sleepy her younger sister was getting."I don't remember my parents all I remember is waking up in a cargo hold and that's it." Anthony said before getting off the bed."Oh sorry...so your new around here?" Yui asked feeling bad for the boy."Hey can I go home?" Anthony asked getting sick of this enviroment."Sure come on Yutaka...Yutaka?" Yui notice that Yutaka fell asleep on the hospital bed."Aw my little sister is so cute when she sleeps." Yui said while making Anthony blush from the sight of the cute girl."Come on let's go." Anthony said as he carefully picked the small girl up. Yui signed Anthony release forms,and dropped him off at his house."What a night I need to go back to sleep." Anthony said before going to sleep.

"Dark Eco experiments are ready to begin is the test subject ready?" A Crimson guard ask as he watched the subject's body twitch from all the previous experiments."You let my son go dammit!" Anthony's father said while his wife was standing behind him."Kill them kill them all." The Baron said as a group of Crimson guards entered the room. Anthony's parents died fighting."Beginning with the dark Eco treatment." The computers voice said as the machine started to spark."Dark Eco experiment five complete subject unfazed." The computer voice said while making Anthony groan with pain. "This treatment was a failure Erol just like the last one!" The Baron said leaving Erol behind."I'll finish you off later freak!" Erol said as he left. Anthony woke up in a cold sweat it was seven so he decided to stay up."What was that all about?" Anthony said out loud before he took a shower."Well maybe I should just take it easy today." Anthony said as he got dress he decided to watch the television."This is action news at seven our top story tonight A monster that saves people we had some info that a waitress witness a monster protecting a group of high school students from a robbery." The reporter said before Anthony turned off the television. I better go to bed my first day of school is tomorrow. Anthony thought as he went under the covers,and slowly fell asleep.


	3. The new student

Anthony woke up at seven am he had one hour before school started so he decided to take a shower."Okay I have one hour if I take my shower very quickly,and if I eat a little bit I'll be able to make it."Anthony said as he washed his hair. Anthony got ready, had a quick breakfast,and left for school."Hello Anthony how are you today?" The principle asked glad to see the new student."I'm alright but what are my classes?" Anthony asked excited about going to school."Okay you got five classes Math,Biology,History,Cooking,and P.e you got that." The principle said as he handed Anthony the list of classes."Thank you I better get to my class." Anthony said walking towards his Math class to begin his new life.

"Okay class we got A new student ...Anthony...um that's all it says do you have a last name?" The math teacher asked a bit confused."I don't really remember sir so yeah I'm sorry." Anthony said a little embarrassed."Well that alright just take your seat behind Yutaka." The Teacher said while pointing at the red haired girl. What a shock the same girl from Thursday,Friday,Saturday,and Sunday. Anthony thought as he took his seat."Okay class today were going to learn how to divide fractions." The teacher said as he continued on the lesson. It took one hour for the class to complete the lesson."Okay class we got one hour and thirty more minutes left so do whatever you want as long as it's quiet." The teacher said while going over some old papers. Anthony didn't know what to do so he just closed his eyes."Is he asleep?" Patty asked looking at the sleeping boy."Should we wake him up I mean remember how he transformed into that thing." Hiyori said as she remembered the nightmarish vision. "I doubt that he turns into that thing without a reason." Minami said watching Yutaka stare at the sleeping boy."I'm going to wake him up." Yutaka said turning towards her friends who were shaking in horror."Excuse me Anthony-San wake up...wake up?" Yutaka stopped as Anthony turned into his dark form and back into his normal form."See he turned on her just like that!" Hiyori said as she stared at the boy in horror."Settle down look at his face he's having a bad dream." Minami said taking a closer look at the sleeping boy."I wonder what he's dreaming about?" Yutaka said while petting the boy's dark brown hair.

"I finish you off later freak!" A person said as he walked away."Mom...Dad no no no!" Anthony said as he saw his dead parents."You will all pay!" Anthony said as he turned into his dark form."Alert alert prisoner escape in process." The computer voice said while Anthony ran through the halls."Find the prisoner and kill him." The crimson guard said as the other guards took their positions, Anthony broke through the wall charging through the guards and finally escaping the prison."We lost him everybody stand down." The leader of the unit said to the remaining guards."I hope this calms him down." Yutaka said petting Anthony."Why are you petting him Yutaka?" Patty said while getting a huge grin on her face."I want Anthony-San to be happy and not worry about what others think." Yutaka said noticing Anthony stir a bit."It's been thirty minutes how long are you going to keep this up?" Hiyori asked getting a lot of perverted thoughts about what Yutaka said. Anthony woke up to the little girl petting him."Yutaka do you think you should pet him without permission he might get mad so you better stop soon." Minami said before noticing Anthony eyes open."Well I hope she stops soon this is uncomfortable." Anthony said as Yutaka stopped."I'm sorry Anthony-San I just wanted you to have a good dream." Yutaka said afraid that he will turn into that monster."It's okay thanks but how long do we have in this class."About one hour." Patty said looking at the clock."Oh thanks I'm Anthony by the way." Anthony said introducing himself."We know." The whole group of girls said at the same time."Right but what are your names?" Anthony asked since he wasn't good at remembering names."I'm Hiyori, that's Patty, the tall one is Minami,and the one who was petting you is Yutaka." Hiyori said happy to know he wouldn't turn into that monster thing. The bell rang thirty minutes later and Anthony left for his next Class.

The rest of the day was pretty normal Anthony introduced himself,went to his desk,and did his work."Well I'm glad P.e is over." Anthony said as he thought about climbing the wall again."Help someone help me." Yutaka said while two boys dragged her into a washroom. Was that Yutaka? Anthony thought as he entered the washroom."You might not be Miyuki but you'll do." The blond male said as he took off her skirt."Your kinda cute too...hehehe." The black haired boy said removing her shirt."Hey you better leave her alone!" Anthony said as he walked up to them."What are you going to do you jackass." The Blond said as he got a knife,and walked towards Anthony's direction."Yeah bring it on second year." The black haired boy said taking a knife and pointing it at Anthony."Your getting it now." Anthony said as he turned into his dark form."Holy shit!" both of the guys said before getting slammed into the wall."Yutaka are you alright?" Anthony said as he handed her clothes."Thank you Anthony-San." Yutaka said while putting her clothes back on."Come on let's take you to your friends." Anthony said as he grabbed her hand."Thank you Anthony-San but why weren't you around during lunch?" Yutaka asked while holding Anthony's hand."I just wanted to learn my classes." Anthony said as he spotted Hiyori,Patty,and Minami."There they are." Anthony said while walking with Yutaka."There you are Yutaka we were so worried." Patty said before noticing Anthony holding her hand."You three need to keep an eye on her cause she was almost raped by two ass heads!" Anthony said letting go of Yutaka's hand."And you saved her?" Hiyori asked a bit confuse."Yes I did and Yutaka I have to go home now bye." Anthony said before leaving."Aw did you see that they were holding hands!" Patty said as soon as Anthony left."Will you two leave Yutaka alone." Minami said holding Yutaka's four went their own ways for the night."I wonder how Anthony sleeps at night." Yutaka said out loud."Do you have a crush on him?" Minami asked in her usual patient tone."I think I do." Yutaka said while holding on Minami's hand.

"What a day boy I'm so freaking tired." Anthony said while entering his home. Anthony went to bed early that day."Anthony-San will you protect me from danger?" Yutaka ask wearing a princess dress. "Of course I will your my little angel." Anthony aswered her question without two kissed eachother before the dream ended."Huh wait that was all a dream?" Anthony asked outloud looking at the clock he woke up at ten o clock pm so he went back to sleep. At Minami's house Yutaka woke up from the same exact dream Anthony had."Oh Anthony-San...dang-it!" Yutaka said as she realized it was a dream."Yutaka are you okay?" Minami asked concerned."Yeah I just had a dream that's all." Yutaka said before going to sleep again.

I don't know if there are any Math teachers in the series so yeah I'm sorry I only three teachers from the show so I just made up the math teacher.


	4. Romance,and fighting

It's been five weeks since Anthony enrolled into Ryoo High school every day has been routine first wake up ,take a shower, get dressed ,and eat meet up with Yutaka and her friends,and walk towards school,Third do school work or anything like that. Anthony woke up at six took a shower,got dressed,and left for school."Hey Anthony-San how are you today?" Yutaka asked while Anthony walked up to the group."I'm okay how about you guys?" Anthony asked while walking with his friends."Alright so far thank you for asking." Minami said in her usual silent voice. "Pretty much normal." Hiyori said making sure Anthony dosen't turn she was always scared when he did."I have a question why don't you make friends with guys or hang out with guys...are you gay?" Patty asked surprised that Anthony didn't turn."Look Patty I'm not gay I'm a loner meaning I don't really like hanging out with too many people,and besides it's hard making friends so why even try." Anthony said disappointing Yutaka."But how do we know your telling the truth?" Hiyori asked not convinced."Anthony-San can we talk in private?" Yutaka asked hoping he wouldn't say no."Sure Yutaka what do want to talk about." Anthony said as he walked away with Yutaka."If your not gay then can...can I?" Yutaka was getting scared that Anthony will hate her for her question."Wait Yutaka can I ask you something?" Anthony asked the red head."Sure what is it." Yutaka said while trying to come up with a answer to his question."Well we been friends for a while and I wanted to ask you out on a date." Anthony asked the blushing girl."Really of course Anthony-San where are we going?" Yutaka asked blushing bright red."Well I thought we could go to the park,then to a restaurant." Anthony said while staring at the little angel."That sounds nice Anthony-San pick me up one hour after school." Yutaka said while giving him her address."Okay come on we have to go to school now." Anthony said before they left.

The whole school day seemed faster it was four thirty so Anthony walked towards Yutaka's address."Here goes nothing." Anthony said as he knocked on the door."Hello may I help you?" A blue haired girl asked the boy."Um yes is Yutaka here?" Anthony asked getting nervous."What do you want with my cousin?" The blue haired girl asked in a pissed off voice."Were suppose to go on a date today." Anthony said before Yutaka came out of the house."Thank you Onii-Chan for holding the door see you later." Yutaka said before leaving her house."Okay you better take care of my cousin or else!" Konata said worried about her cousin. The two went to the park first to look at the beauty of the scenery."Wow everything is so beautiful here." Yutaka said as Anthony handed her a rose from a near by bush."Correction now every thing is beautiful." Anthony said as she took the rose."What does that mean?" Yutaka asked confused by his words."I mean the only reason why I find this park is beautiful is because your here." Anthony said hugging the small girl with passion."Anthony can we talk?" Yutaka ask getting scared again."Anything Yutaka." Anthony said getting lost in her eyes."Can you stop turning into that thing your so scary and I like it when your nice and sweet." Yutaka said snuggling into his stomach."Okay angel I'll never turn into that thing again." Anthony said hugging the small girl. Thirty minutes later they went to a restaurant."What do you want to order?" The waitress asked while pulling out her notebook."I'll have the chicken soup." Yutaka said remembering how it was her favorite when she was little."And I'll just have the hamburger." Anthony said while looking at the menu."Okay your food will be done in twenty minutes." The waitress said leaving."So how do you like the date?" Anthony asked nervous."I love it your so sweet to me." Yutaka said making Anthony smile. The conversations went on until the food came after they ate Anthony paid the bill for their food and left.

Anthony decided to take Yutaka home now since it was going to be six thirty."You don't have to walk me home Anthony-San." Yutaka said feeling sorry that Anthony paid for their food."No it's alright why are you so said am I that thing again?" Anthony asked a little sarcastic."No I just feel bad that you waisted some of your money on me." Yutaka said getting emotional."No matter what I buy if it's for you then it's not a waist." Anthony said while putting his arm around her two made it to Yutaka's house before it was seven."Anthony-San before I go in can we?" Yutaka stopped talking when Anthony kissed her lips with a strong feeling of passion."Until next time my sweet." Anthony said as Yutaka closed the door behind her. He kissed me I can't believe it. Yutaka thought as she touched her lips. Anthony got home at nine and went to bed dreaming about his new girlfriend.

The next day at school was going great not only did Anthony pass his test but he had a chance to tell the others in the group that he was dating Yutaka he decided to tell them during P.e since their P.e teachers were sick took control for both classes."Okay for the day it's free time so screw around or something." Ms Kuroi said as she looked at the note the previous teacher gave her for instructions."So Anthony how do we know your not gay?" Patty said bringing up the question again."Will you two leave Anthony alone!" Minami said remembering how Yutaka told her last night that they kissed."Thank you Minami but I'm dating someone." Anthony said looking towards Yutaka to make sure it was alright to tell them."Go ahead Anthony-San tell them." Yutaka said smiling."Tell us what?" Hiyori asked before Metal heads attacked the school."What the hell are those things?" Anthony asked before one attacked him."Every one get out of here!" Ms. Kuroi said while the other students left the P.e Metal head was grappling with Anthony they both fought hard."Let go of him!" Yutaka said before another Metal head attacked her."No dammit to all hell on earth!" Anthony said as he punched both Metal heads."Minami take her to the nurse I'll handle them!" Anthony said as Yutaka's friends picked her up and left the room."You bastards will all die!" Anthony said breaking Yutaka's promise and turning into his dark form destroying all the Metal heads except for the big one."No this isn't how I end!" The giant Metal head said as Anthony's arm went through his right leg."You hurt that little angel!" Anthony said as he tore off the giant leg."Ah dammit what's wrong with you!" The beast said as Anthony ripped his leg off."You shall pay for the sin you caused!" Anthony said as he tore off the left leg."Your psychopath aren't you!" The Metal said in pain."You hurt the most wonderful person in the world!" Anthony said taking the monster's left arm out of it's body."Piss off! Was the only thing the Metal head said to Anthony."Now suffer my lost!" Anthony said as he tore off the last limb."Ah you son of a bitch!" The Metal head said bleeding alot. Anthony still in his dark form picked the giant up and punched him out of the sky."Now do a damn barrel roll!" Anthony said remembering the quote from something he watched or played.

Anthony turned back to normal and headed towards the nurse office."Yutaka are you okay?" Anthony asked as he entered the nurse office."Yes Anthony I'm alright Yutaka said as she got up from the bed."You shouldn't get out of bed!" Minami said while Yutaka hugged her boyfriend."Yutaka don't hug me I...I broke our promise I think I should go home." Anthony said before he left."He turned into that thing." Yutaka said hugging Minami."Do you think you can forgive him?" Hiyori asked Yutaka."Yeah I mean he's nice but if he can't keep a simple promise like that then how can you trust him?" Patty asked thinking about it."Will you three think straight he fought all of those things just to protect you Yutaka." Minami said remembering the look on his face."Then maybe I should take him back." Yutaka said before leaving the school.

I don't own anything I thought saying do a barrel roll would be funny I don't own that game can't remember it exactly right now though so don't comment about this message I don't want people to tell me where it's from I'll figure it out by myself if you want to you can I just don't want any angry comments since I'm working late right now.


	5. Light Eco saves all

Anthony woke up sad he got up took a slow shower,got dressed,and ate his breakfast. I shouldn't hang out with them any more I think I should just stay away from people permanently Anthony thought as he walked straight to school."Oh hello Anthony your early." The math teacher said as he noticed Anthony walking to his class."Good morning sir." Anthony said in a sad tone."What's the matter Anthony?" His teacher asked worried."It's nothing sir or well none of your business." Anthony said after the bell whole class came in moments later everybody came in and sat down,and did their work."Hey Anthony can we talk?" Yutaka ask watching the sad boy."Yes sure Yutaka." Anthony said hinting every inch of sadness."I forgive you please come back to me I'm not mad accidents happen." Yutaka said receiving a hug from Anthony."I couldn't sleep last night I was so sad for losing my precious angel." Anthony said kissing her lips again."I have a idea how about all five of us go to a restaurant to celebrate." Patty said happy to hear her friends were together again."I'm free for now." Hiyori said grinning."I'll go too." Minami said actually smiling."Good we got a plan." Anthony said happy. The day went on fast and ended quickly the five friends made their way to a restaurant.

The waitress asked everybody their order,they did and started to talk."So when did you two start going out?" Hiyori asked eyeing Anthony."When Patty asked if I was gay." Anthony said snuggling next to Yutaka."Well I'm glad you two got back together."Minami said hugging her friend as well."So why did you ask her out?" Patty said as she played with Hiyori's hair."Well remember when Yutaka asked me to have a private conversation when she was asking me her question I thought she was trying to ask me out so I wanted to know how it felt to be loved and asked her myself." Anthony said recieving a kiss from Yutaka."Here's your food the waitress said giving the group her five ate their food had a slight conversation before leaving.

"So are you girls ready to leave?" Anthony asked the four girls they all nodded happily."This is a robbery everybody down!" Yet another robber said."I handle him!" Anthony said nearly forgetting about his promise before he grabbed a knife."You ass holes really piss me." Anthony said before getting hit by the gun."Now you die you stupid bastard!" The robber said pointing the gun at Anthony."You leave him alone!" Yutaka said running to the robber."Shut up I'm sick of you damn fighting hostages!" The robber said before shooting Yutaka,Anthony's head was a little fazed but he was shocked to Yutaka's body on the ground."You bastard I...I...I am going to kill you!" Anthony said turning into his dark form."What the hell is that thing?" The robber asked shitting himself."You will pay for the life you took!" Anthony said before turning the robber's body into hamburger meat."Yutaka darling no no not you any one but you." Anthony said with pain in his voice. Hiyori,Patty, and Minami walked towards Anthony who was holding his lost love."Anthony it's not your fault." Minami said as she hugged Anthony."No it is my fault I shouldn't have played the hero I should of just sit there with her im my arms but now it's to late!" Anthony yelled holding on to his love refusing to let her go."You are cursed with Dark Eco yet it dosen't make you crazy with it's power is she the one who help you control the dark en-tidy within you?" The form of light asked Anthony."Of course I tried to stop using it just for her and I broke that promise twice." Anthony said as the being came closer to him."Your contaminated by Dark Eco yet you feel no pain from it just the lost of your love I grant you the power of Light Eco to balance the force of darkness." The figure said giving Anthony Light Eco."Dark Eco is for destruction while Light Eco is for healing use it wisely." The figure said disappearing."Heal please!" Anthony said in his light form before healing Yutaka's wound."What happened Yutaka said as Anthony hugged her in his new form. "Oh thank god we thought you were dead for sure!" Patty said while hugging her friends."I'm sorry Yutaka this was my fault I shouldn't have?" Anthony stopped as Yutaka kissed him."Don't worry it's all over now." Yutaka said hugging him.

Anthony and Yutaka went on a date every week from then on they never went to another restraunt that is the end of this story I'm sorry if I didn't be discriptive with the plot,characters,or story I think I got writer's block well thanks for reading.


End file.
